Blind Eye
by GuardianSaint
Summary: What if Kovu mated with another lioness before Kiara. And those actions leads to a little cub a few months later. How do Kovu's son fit into his grandmother's evil plan? How will he feel about his father marrying the enemy? Rewrite of Blind Side.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As the summary said, this is Blind Side rewritten. Same as before but some changes. Now without further ado here's the first chapter of Blind Eye.**

The heat made him sweat under his dark brown fur and he wasn't even training. This place is a terrible place to live. He should know, he lived here since he was a little cub. Because that murdering brute exiled his mother and her pride for stating the truth. A growl left his throat, from just thinking about that golden tyrant.

"Let me guess...you're thinking about Simba?"

The growling stopped as he turned his emerald green eyes to the sound of the voice. To see a teen pale golden lioness.

"How did you know?"

The female rolled her pale amber eyes in annoyance. "When is it ever a time you're not thinking about him?"

He sighed before snarling. "I can't get what he did out of my head. I can't wait to taste his blood!"

His killing rage ended with a confuse look as his ears heard the sound of a loving purr along with a feeling of soft fur against his body. He looked down and seen the rusty golden teen pressed against him and nuzzling into his growing darker brown mane.

"...Asali..."

He choked, not sure how or what to feel from the lioness' affection.

Asali craned her neck and licked the male on the cheek. "Kovu..." she breathed, sending shivers down the chosen one's spine.

Kovu would be a fool if he said he had no affect. Because he soon growled before ushering the female down. He ran his tongue over the female's body. Causing Asali to moan and purr.

Kovu brought his lips to Asali's ear and snarled seductively. "Are you sure? There's no turning back."

Asali growled before lifting her body up, causing Kovu to growl. If Kovu was sweating before, it was nothing compared to him sweating now as he got lost in a web of lust and desire.

/

"Vitani!"

A teenage light tan lioness groaned before walking out of the termite mound she and her family reside in every night. She stopped once she was a few inches away from a pale tan lioness, her red eyes burning into her sapphire blue ones.

"Yes, mother."

Her voice was monotone which made the Outlands' Queen growl.

"Is there a problem?!"

Vitani sighed and shook her head. "No mother. What is it that you wanted?"

"Fine your brother and tell him to meet me by the borders of the Outlands and Pride Lands."

Vitani raised a thin eyebrow at the older lioness. "Which one?"

The pale tan lioness growled. "The chosen one! Why would I need that nonsense of waste of fur!"

Vitani sighed deeply before turning and heading towards any direction. In hopes of finding her little brother. After searching nearly every corner of the Outlands she still haven't found the chosen one. She was about to go to the borders before she stopped the search. As know the sun was starting to set and she needed to get back to the mound since tomorrow is the start of a new level of training and she needs all the rest she could get. As she was about to jump over a bush when her older brother ran into her.

"Nuka! What the hell!"

The dingy brown lion looked apologetic before a blush creeped across his dark features.

"Sorry Tani'. But you can't go pass that bush!"

The light tan teen growled at the older lion. "Why the hell not?!"

Nuka chuckled nervously before looking at the bush before looking back at his little sister. "Tani, termite is behind there."

Vitani snarled which made the dingy brown male flinch. "That's why I have to go pass the bush. Mother wants Kovu."

"But Vitani...Termite is behind there with Asali and they're not talking."

The light tan teen's bright blue eyes widen as her face paled. The future second in command turned her head and gagged.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Heh. You're not the only one. What are we going to do? They're far from finish."

Vitani glared at her brother before sighing. "Let's go distract mother."

Nuka gulped before following his sister towards the direction of the mounds where their mother stood waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: SLSPNOUATTLKFan; You have no idea. I appreciate the review, thank you.**

Nuka hit the ground hard, the cracked ground dug into his fur. As the hot surface burn his fresh wounds. The dingy brown lion hissed from the sting of the burn as eight claws dug into his shoulders.

"Very good Kovu."

The dark brown teen moved his paws before stepping to the side. Kovu took a deep breath before looking to the side lines where Asali stood with a young light grey lioness. The pale golden teen smiled at Kovu causing Kovu to smile back. Therefore the brown teen didn't see his mother nod to his sister. So he was easily pinned when Vitani pounced. Zira walked over and growled at her son.

"Never lose focus. As you may have killed Simba there are Nala, the princess and the pride left!"

Kovu grunted before sitting up after Vitani got off. Zira dipped her head in dismissal to her two oldest cubs.

"Vitani, Nuka you're both dismissed."

The two siblings bowed before going their own way. Zira snarled before turning to her youngest child.

"You know what to do! A hundred laps on desert border!"

Kovu sighed before trotting towards the dessert.

/

"Asani!"

A pale brown lioness walked out of a small cave to see the Outlands' s Queen.

"Yes Zira?"

The dark pale tan lioness growled. "Your daughter has distracted my son again from his training!"

Asani sighed. "Zira. You bethroled them..."

Zira snarled. "Your point is!?"

"You should be glad they're getting along."

Zira took a step closer and sneered. "Not when Kovu is in training!"

Asani rolled her pale amber eyes. "You can't control what the boy does."

"When it comes to my plan being ruined because of your hot tail daughter. I'll do whatever's necessary!"

The pale brown lioness growled at the retreating form of Zira before going back into her cave.

/

Asali sat at a small water hole that was on the outskirts of the Outlands. She looked in the the slightly clear water and sighed. It's been a few weeks since she and Kovu mated. She just can't get her cub hood best friend out of her mind. She smiled at the memory of their first meeting. She was just a month old when her mother came across Zira and her pride. Kovu wasn't there at the time, the reason why Zira excused us and ran off. While she waited she became best friends with Vitani. When Zira returned that's when she met Kovu. Apparently Kovu went into the enemy land and met the princess. After Zira put what she found out that Kovu was the chosen one to sleep, she came back to them. But she was asleep and didn't know that her mother bethroled her to get into the pride.

"Asali..."

The pale golden teen shook her head before shifting her gaze to see a light grey teen lioness.

"Oh...hi Alyssa."

The light grey female rolled her pale blue eyes. "Oh cut the crap Asali. What happened at training today?"

Asali sighed and lowered her head. "Didn't mean to get him into trouble. I...don't know..."

"Well Dotty is furious, Queen Zira took the privilege for the young lionesses to attend the trainings away."

Asali looked up with wide pale amber eyes. "What...but then I can't get to see Kovu as much as I want."

"You love him...don't you?"

The pale golden teen nodded causing the light grey teen to roll her eyes.

"You better hope he doesn't fall for that brat of Simba's."

Asali frowned before growling. "No! He loves me...it written proof!"

Tau raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean...?" then her eyes narrowed. "You didn't?"

"Yes, and I think I'm pregnant..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **SLSPNOUATTLKFan; You said it, a whole lot of drama and that's half of it. Enjoy chapter three.**

"You might be WHAT!?" Alyssa cried out her pale blue eyes wide.

Asali lowered her head and pinned her ears against her head. "I been feeling moody lately...and more hungry than usual."

The light grey teen lioness stood and started to pace. "Does Asani know?"

The pale golden teen lioness shook her head. "No. I don't know how to tell her or Kovu."

"Tell me or Kovu what?"

The two teens looked up and seen Asani standing a few feet away on a dirt hill. Alyssa nuzzled her friend before leaving the mother and daughter alone. The pale brown lioness sighed before looking at her daughter.

"I know."

Asali lowered her head once more. "What am I going to do?"

"We have to tell Zira and Kovu."

Asali snapped her head up with unbelievable wide eyes. "You're not serious? She'll kill me!"

Asani sighed before standing and heading towards the termite mound. "She will kill you if you don't."

Asali gulped before looking at her stomach. Where a small budge could be made out. With a deep breath she followed her mother.

/

A thundering roar echoed through the hot atmosphere of the barren Outlands. Kovu kept looking at the lioness that just delivered a shocking blow. Soon the pale tan lioness came to a stop from pacing.

"I am angered but I at least know that if Kovu dosn't succeed and Simba kills him. He has some one to succeed him."

Asali and Kovu looked at each other, not sure what to say. As Zira chuckled darkly at the thought of the future to come before looking at Asani and Asali.

"Now you should rest. Don't need to exhaust yourself when you are carrying a prince."

Asali bowed before exiting the mound with her mother at her side.

/

Across the Outlands' border was a paradise for lions and animals alike. Totally different from the neighboring land to the north. It's night time in the Pride Lands but it gives just as much beauty as when the sun is up. In the very heart of the savannah stood a majestic mountain structure. Where kings, their families and pride resides. On the peak sat a golden orange teen lioness. Her orange eyes on the starry sky above. Her mind was racing with alot of thoughts. She's starting her hunting lessons tomorrow for her solo hunt in two months. But also behind the stress and worry of her lessons was a secret that she kept from her pride, mainly her father. For the past half of year she been thinking about her encounter with the strange brown cub. Only her best friends, Raziya and Bahati know of her thoughts about the Outlander cub. Her father told her that the Outsiders are evil and you can't trust them. But Kovu was just a cub, how bad could he be. Her inner fight was interrupted by the presence of someone by her side. A nuzzle to the cheek made the princess looked to her right. Where her maternal grandmother sat with her teal eyes on the stars.

"Grammy Fina, what are you doing out here?"

A soft laugh escaped the older lioness' muzzle. "I could say the same thing. What are you doing out here? You have your lessons tomorrow and I heard your father is taking you to Rogue Haven tomorrow."

The golden orange teen sighed deeply before looking back at the sky. "I'm just thinking..."

Sarafina looked at her granddaughter with a knowing glint in her eyes. "Would that young brown cub you met be in your thoughts?"

The princess looked at her grandmother in shock and surprise. "How did you know?"

The dark cream lioness chuckled lightly. "I was once like you. Fell for the bad boy type..."

"What happened?"

A sad smile formed across the older lioness' muzzle. "That's a story for another time, Kiara. You should should be resting."

A yawn escaped the young lioness' muzzle. As exhaustion was seen in her royal eyes. "I guess I am in need of sleep."

Kiara stood up and stercthed before heading towards the cave. To stop when she noticed her grandmother wasn't following. "Grammy?"

Sarafina smiled at her granddaughter. "Go on. I'll be right there."

Kiara nodded in understanding before continuing to the cave. Sarafina watched the princess disappear into the darkness of the cave before turning her teal gaze to the stars once more.

"Why Sita?"

Closing her eyes and letting a few tears shed, Sarafina stood and headed towards the den.


End file.
